hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
Brief Overview 2015 was a below average, yet fairly weak storm year. 14 storms occurred this year. Even during the peak of season, the season remained fairly quiet. Intro Timeline Systems Abigail (C2) An April hurricane that passed just south of the South coast. Abby remained about 150 miles off coast. Therefore the outer bands of Abigail reached the shore producing only heavy rain, and some localized flooding. There was storm surge at times during the near encounter. Abigail caused an estimate of 50m in damages and claimed 2 lives. Barras (TS) Weak storm, also short lived. Barras went on for 3 days and during that duration, Barras didn't do much. Only wandering the coast, Barras mainly caused coastal flooding and coastal winds. 750k in damages occurred from a few flooded streets, downed power lines, and trees. A few beach homes were in considerable damage from the rising waters known as storm surge. For such a weak storm, Barras came in with a violent storm surge, likely caused by Abigail, which formed just days ago in a nearby path. Luckily nobody was in these houses. The citizens took the flood threats seriously and evacuated all the beach homes safely. Cindy (C1) An average early season storm that stayed far offshore. Cindy remained in open ocean and died over coastal bay. Cindy formed from a long lived severe Delkranistorm over the middle of the ocean. This Delkranistorm originated from a subtropical troth of low pressure storms. The storms under unlikely circumstances started to develop and became a tropical storm within hours. It however took an additional day to reach peak hurricane intensity. Cindy eventually weakened fast as the storm transitioned back to subtropical, and then non-tropical. Cindy lived on as a strong inland storm days later after crossing the ocean as a post tropical cyclone. Douglas (TS) Douglas formed at the end of May from a long lived invest. Douglas wandered about 200 miles south of Delcore City as a tropical storm. Douglas stregnthed to peak intensity still as a tropical storm, when it was 100 miles south of DC. Doug eventually hut the city with 30mph winds causing very little damage. However the high winds did damage trees, power lines and lightweight objects may have been blown. power companies estimate power was fixed in about 2-3 days after the passing of Douglas. Elise (C2) A mid sized off coast storm, Elise brought in high tide for the west coast. Plymouth got the highest waves prior to a close call. Elise in June passed only 50 miles south of the city and therefore brining in very gusty eyewall winds to the aria. The 100mph winds did minimal damage, but still managed to damage roofs and siding. some mobile homes were considerably damaged. Power in the area was surprisingly restored in just a day. Elise dissipated about 150 miles NW of where it made a close path with land, in colda northern waters. Fernando (C5) A large off coast storm. Fernando began as a weak tropical invest over a broad area during the middle of June. It only held a 60% development chance. But somehow, just somehow, the storm was able to start generating growth. Fernando than started organizing, and that led to explosive growth. Fernando went from a Tropical Storm to a c5 hurricane in just 17 hours. Fernando peaked at 160mph and a 915mb pressure. Fernando peaked for about 10 hours before beginning to weaken. The storm weakened as fast as it grew as Fernando headed out to sea where the central ocean remains cold year round. Fernando eventually came back to shore as a tropical depression a few days later. Gru (C3) 2nd major in a week, Gru grew pretty fast, but not as fast as Fernando. Gru became a C3 storm in about 15 hours. Like Fernando, Gru intensified just south of his brother. The storms were no more than 150 miles of each other. Gru formed just 2 days after Fernando, and wasn't able to grow as much, but still surprisingly achieved major status. Gru also started weakening as it headed pretty fast over the cooler central ocean. Hillary (C5)` Hillary formed in the middle of July from a coastal range of thunderstorms. Hillary started off as a giant collection of disorganized clouds and rain. As convection become more favorable, Hillary formed very fast, and achieved a tropical storm intensity advisory on July 14th. Over the next few days, Hillary continued to grow. On July 17th Hillary reached Major Status. It wasn't until July 18th that Hillary reached its 155mph peak intensity. While Hillary wasn't as strong as Fernando wind wise, Hillary had stronger wind gusts as well as a much lower pressure. Hillary then started weakening a day after, and weakened fairly fast. Like it preceders, Hillary traveled west over cold central ocean waters, which Hillary eventually dissipated. Hillary's remnants eventually came back to the coast giving some rain and small thunderstorms. Imelda (C1) Imelda formed at the end of July coming close to August. Imelda formed just about 200mph south of Mexico City, DK about 11am on July 23rd. Favorable conditions were present up till now. Favorable conditions ended up dissipating, and Imelda's strengthening period was over. From here, Imelda started weakening offshore. Imelda's remnants hit near Plymouth. 25mph winds was Imelda's strongest winds at this point. Very little damage occurred. Juan (TS) Juan was a quick, and weak storm. Juan formed during a bad time in the basin, as high sheer and unfavorable conditions were persistent. Also the waters at this time were cooling off. Juan was a fairly northern storm, forming well north of Plymouth. Since the basin is starting to transition to Fall, Juan also encountered cool air temps which kept it from strengthening. Juan dissipated only 50 miles from its place of origin as Juan hardly moved. it was assumed that Juan was the most sluggish storm, with an average speed of just 4mph. This may also be a new DK tropical record. Karla (C3) Forming well south of DK, Karla formed over still 85o waters. Karla moved NW at a steady 13mph pace and achieved its peak around august 1st. Karla became the latest major hurricane in recent records to form past July 31st. Karla eventually weekend as she started crossing cooler waters. Karla made it to DC as a strong tropical storm in early August. Karla hit DC with 65mph winds on August 4th. Little damage occurred from the impact. Lydia (C2) Forming just 60 miles northwest of Karla's origins, Lydia strengthen pretty fast in the 80o waters. Lydia didn't move as fast, so it was able to strengthen to be just below Karla's status. Lydia started to cross into the cooler waters as well and peaked at 110mph. Lydia moved north now a little faster, and made a New York Landfall as a weak tropical storm. New York received 50mph winds and heavy tropical rains, but not much occurred otherwise. Some inundation occurred from a low storm surge, of just a few feet. It was only enough to cover the beaches. However, some beach homes were slightly damaged from the impact. Markel (TS) Very weak end of season storm, formed just north of Plymouth, which was now beginning to see cold nights in the 40s. The water temps dur to this have dropped into the 60s. with this info, it has been known that Markel remained a very weak Tropical storm, which it only achieved for a about 48 hours. Markel dissipated about 150 miles offshore in the now cold waters. Natalya (TS) Another weak end of season storm, Natalya came into play on August 11th. Natalya weakened pretty much the same day over the south DK waters. This was only 80 miles offshore. now that these waters are only 50-65o Natalya weakened pretty fast. the storm followed a similar path as Karla did almost a month ago. Category:Delcore's Category:DK Seasons Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Typhoons Category:Hurricanes